Just Five Minutes
by TatsuKishu
Summary: All Rune wants to do is meditate. Unfortunately, Bierrez is intent on asking him for some love advice. Too bad Rune's suggestions don't have the desired effects of helping Bierrez or getting rid of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Though this is not my first fanfiction, this is my first time posting something. Hmm… Yep, that's all I have to say. Oh, and I got this idea from a friend who "wants something funny."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Knights. That's the sad, sad fact.

_Chapter One_

The Dragon Lord's castle was filled with the everyday yelling, crashing, and banging that had been taking place lately. It was, to tell the truth, a little too much for Rune.

_Just five minutes. That's all I ask for. Five minutes._ Rune thought, settling himself on the ground. _For five minutes, no demons, no yelling, just calm._

His breath flowed in and out in a steady rhythm as he fell into meditation.

_That's it. Just calm._

He paused. Something stirred in the air. Something was not quiet right.

He opened his eyes.

"What are you _doing?_" _So much for no demons,_ Rune thought irritably.

Bierrez scuffled the ground uncomfortably. "I…um…well…"

"Spit it out."

"Okay…" he glanced up. "Why do all the girls like you so much?"

The faerie couldn't help sighing. "I have no idea. Honestly, I don't."

Bierrez coughed and sat down next to him, to Rune's disappointment. He was never going to get to meditation.

"'Cause, well, you know….Cesia…."

"And Rath, right?" Rune rolled his eyes. "Yeah, none of us ever saw that coming."

Despite the sarcasm dripping off his comment, Bierrez didn't pick up on it.

"I know!" he sniffed. "If only I hadn't attacked the castle…maybe she would still like me…"

"How about…being really nice to her?"

"Oh, wait, hang on…" Bierrez produced a small pad of paper and a pencil. "Nice… I think I can do that," he muttered. "Okay, anything else?" He looked up hopefully.

Rune shifted, sweat-dropping. What had he gotten himself into? "Um…why don't you try that for now? It's always a good start, you know."

"Okay!" Bierrez said cheerfully, getting up. "Thanks Rune!"

_Finally,_ Rune thought, closing his eyes. _Five minutes…_

"Rune! I'm bored! Can we go find demons?" Rath's voice cut across his concentration.

Rune let out a curse unacceptable to his royal raising, but at that moment, he could care less. All he wanted to do was meditate. Perhaps tomorrow…

Rune sighed. He could already tell that 'tomorrow' would be far, _far_ away.

**AN:** So there you go! The first chapter! We'll see how this turns out... Thanks for reviewing (if you do...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, for those of you who left them. Sarehptar finally updated- or is going to in the near future- her fanfiction, so I'm rewarding her by updating mine. Are you happy now!

**Disclaimer:** Like I said before. Like all other authors who don't want to be sued have said before. Yep. This is it. Those four little words…. _I do not own_…. In this case it is Dragon Knights that _I do not own._

_Chapter Two_

Rune closed his eyes, just about to start meditating, when he heard scuffling approaching him. With a suppressed sigh, he opened his eyes…

"What happened to you?" He raised his eyebrows, taking in Bierrez' various bumps and bruises.

Bierrez practically fell down at Rune's feet, while trying to sit. "I was really nice to Cesia, opening doors for her and stuff, you know. And…she screamed, 'What the hell's wrong with you? Are you possessed or something?' But Rath was nearby, I guess, and he jumped me yelling- kind of gleefully if you ask me- something about 'demon possession?'"

The water dragon knight sighed knowingly. Of course Rath would only hear the part about being possessed.

"Well…" he gently patted Bierrez, hitting some bruises. "Hmm… Well, you could try…"

Rune paused. Gil was walking towards them, clearly having overheard the conversation.

"Uh…did you need something?"

The demon frowned. "You pop out of nowhere, don't you?"

Gil cocked his head and blinked at them. "Meow?"

Rune took this as 'huh?'

Bierrez, however, chose to sweat-drop. "You are seriously an insult to the demon race!"

Sighing, Gil and changed the topic. "But aren't you talking about Cesia?"

Rune gave a small smile at the sudden grumblings. Obviously, Bierrez didn't like everyone knowing about his….predicament, no matter how obvious it was.

"Well, doesn't she like animals? You could try that. Cute ones, you know?"

Rune could only stare in disbelief. Bierrez however, was looking thoughtful.

"Cute, huh?" he said slowly. "Hmm, that…might…work!"

Without any warning, Bierrez grabbed Gil and dragged him off.

Rune sighed. Maybe _now_ he could meditate.

"Rune, I'm bored... When's dinner anyway?"

_Everyone is against me getting some peace._ Rune thought, wishing he kept a mallet close by. A very large mallet.

"Come on, Rune. Can you hear me? Are you acting dead again?"

"Go away, Thatz."

"Rune!"

_Oh well, maybe…possibly…hopefully…tomorrow._

Rune sighed as Thatz dragged him off to the kitchens to steal some food; even if dinner was only a few hours away.

_Tomorrow… Yeah right._

**AN:** Well, there's chapter two. Hope you like it!


End file.
